1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibration-damping rubber composition comprising a hexene-1 polymer or copolymer as an essential component, and more particularly, to a vibration-damping rubber composition having excellent vibration-damping capacity and excellent heat resistance.
2. Description of Prior Art
In applications such as rubber vibration insulators, particularly fields requiring damping properties, butyl rubber has heretofore been used owing to its excellent vibration-damping capacity. However, it has not been satisfactory in that its resistance to heat or compression set is inferior.